


Secret Rendezvous

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dean knows what’s up, Destiel at the end, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam thinks he’s being sneaky, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Unsafe Sex, use of stoplight system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind
Summary: Sam meets up with Gabriel for a night of hot sex, and he thinks they’ve got Dean fooled, but his brother is no ones fool. There’s smut and daddy kinks and something close to a plot.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Sam, Gabriel, Dean or Castiel, I just like to borrow them for inspiration.

“Hey Dean, I’m going to see a movie, do ya wanna come?” Sam asked his brother.  
“Sure, what movie and where?”  
“It’s in Salina and its a restoration of a French language film called ‘Lumière d’ été. We could get burgers after.” Sam said smiling, seemingly happy that his brother wanted to tag along.  
“Well that sounds fun but I don’t speak French and I just remembered that I have to wash my hair tonight.” Dean replied.  
“There’s subtitles.”  
Dean looked at Sam nonplussed.  
“I don’t go to the movies to read Sammyboy, but you go knock yourself out.”  
“Oh, okay. Well if you’re sure?”  
“I’m sure Sammy. Enjoy.” Dean said slapping Sam on the bicep before turning to the fridge to get a beer.  
“Salinas almost two hours away so don’t be worried if I don’t make it home tonight. I might get a room.”  
“And maybe some company? Huh? Huh?” Dean added with a grin. Sam gave him bitchface #137. “Or not.”  
Dean walked with Sam to the garage.  
“Drive carefully and stay safe.” He warned his baby brother.  
“I will...dad!” Sam teased him gently before driving away.

§§§§§§

Sams plan to go to Salina wasn’t a lie, and if Dean had decided to tag along, the theatre really was showing a restored version of the French movie and Sam would have happily passed the time watching it with his brother. But Dean didn’t come along so Sam drove right past the theatre and followed the directions to an address that he had been sent earlier that day. Turning into the motel, he checked his weapons and walked to room 22. He knocked on the door.  
“C’est ouvert. Entre.” Came a voice through the door.  
Sam carefully opened the door and keeping a tight grip on his angel blade, just in case, walked through into the dark room.  
“Gabe? You in here?”  
A warm soft body hit his, forcing him against the wall.  
“Bonsoir Sammy-squash. Glad you could make it.”

§§§§§§

Sam was kneeling on the edge of the bed, his chest and face pressed to the sheets. Gabriel had tied his arms behind his back at his elbows and wrists and was currently sliding his index and middle fingers in and out of Sams loosening hole. Sams cock was rock hard and hung heavy with his balls between his legs.  
“Are you sure you want this Sammy?” Gabriel asked, adding a third finger, relishing in Sams wanton moans.  
“Yes! Yes! Want...want it.”  
“Colour?”  
“Green! Green, fucking green!”  
“Mmm so needy tonight.” Gabriel crooned as he ran his free hand over Sams naked, sweaty body, grounding him with his touch.  
“Need, need, needy, yes, need you. Please Angel, please?” Sam whined, almost incoherently, pleasure and desire overwhelming him as he twisted his sweaty head side to side.  
“Please what baby? What do you need?” Gabe taunted as he thrust his fingers into Sams ass. He knew exactly what Sam wanted, what he needed at that particular moment but would never do anything to the hunter unless he verbally asked... or pleaded. Begging was good too.  
“You! You! I need you!” Sam cried. “I need you inside me, fucking me! I want you pounding me deep and hard! Please Angel please?”  
“Your prayer is my command.” Gabriel replied.  
He pulled his fingers out before spreading Sams cheeks apart and running his tongue just once over Sams stretched and quivering hole, causing Sam to shudder and moan. With a self satisfied smile, Gabriel stood and lined the tip of his cock up to Sams entrance and closed his eyes. Gabes head lolled back as he slipped into Sams awaiting heat.  
“So good, so fucking good.” Gabriel moaned quietly, face still raised to the ceiling, to heaven, because he was surely there now.  
While Gabe stood still, sheathed in Sams ass, the hunter was using his forehead and shoulders to force his way further back onto Gabriel’s dick, trying to suck him further in. Gabriel hummed and lowered his head to look at the desperate, writhing man impaled on his erection. He slid both hands up Samuels sides and lowered himself until his body was draped over his lovers, stilling Sams desperate movements.  
“Are you going to be a good boy and cum just on daddy’s dick?”  
Gabriel, could feel the immediate reaction his words caused in Sam, as the mans hands clenched and unclenched into fists between them and his muscles tightened around the angels cock. Sam shook with need and tears leaked from his eyes.  
“Yes, yes please. I’ll be good. Please fuck me daddy?” He whispered.  
Gabriel hummed and took his time to place gentle, soothing kisses on Sams neck and shoulders before standing again. He gripped Sams hips tightly and slowly pulled almost all the way out, until just the tip of his hard penis was breaching Sams rim. He paused for a moment then slid all the way in, torturously slow. He continued this slow pace as Sam mewled and bucked beneath him, trying to fuck himself on Gabriel’s perfect cock.  
“Shhh, baby boy.” Gabe said, stroking Sams back. “I got you.”  
Sam calmed somewhat as Gabriel began to increase his pace and force of his long thrusts into the hunter. Slowly, slowly he sped up until the room was filled with the sound of flesh on flesh, and Sams pleasured moans.  
Sam could feel his throbbing cock wavering between his legs with each increasingly forceful thrust, pre-cum splattering against his legs as it flowed from the neglected appendage, but that all paled in comparison pleasure of Gabriel’s iron hard cock sawing in and out of his greedy ass. When the angel riding him shifted slightly and began dragging against his prostate with every deep press into his hole, Sam whimpered as the tension rapidly began to build deep in his body.  
“I’ve got you baby boy.” Gabriel assured him as Sam began to struggle to free his arms. “Show daddy you’re a good boy and cum, just like this. Show him how beautiful you can be, my sweet boy.”  
Sams thighs were burning, (and he was probably going to have some kind of friction rash on his shoulders tomorrow), as he tried to press back to meet his Angels forceful thrusts. The tension in him was building but he was balancing precariously on the edge of explosion. He sobbed with frustration as he worked himself harder, pulling at the bindings around his arms, trying to free himself so he could strip his aching cock.  
Seeing Sam so desperate beneath him, Gabriel’s own orgasm was rushing to the forefront. He wanted to see Sam cum untouched and knew he could and would, given enough time, but Gabriel didn’t think he could hold his own climax at bay long enough for his hunter to get relief first. Biting on his bottom lip, the Angel tightened his grip on Sams hips and pulled him harder and harder back onto his cock, relishing in the sounds of their bodies colliding and Sams wanton moans and desperate sobs. Knowing the smallest piece of friction would be all it took, Gabe released a small amount of grace to brush across Sams erection, just to help the hunter along.  
When the cool grace whispered across his cock and balls, Sam screamed, arching up and cumming hard onto the sheets beneath him. His body lost all control as he bucked and ground against Gabriel’s cock until he was lost within the sensation.  
Sams channel clenched tightly around Gabriel, milking him for everything he had as he emptied, with relief, deep into the hunter before him. His body convulsed as he thrust through his orgasm. When he finally was able to get his higher functions working again he looked down to see Sam whimpering and working himself on Gabes still erect penis.  
“Shh, shh, shh. I got you baby.” Gabriel soothed the overstimulated man. He let his grace flow through Sam, giving him a second, weaker orgasm, just to settle the overwrought hunter. “Come back to me Sammy.”  
Gabriel carefully withdrew from Sams ass and quickly untied the other mans arms. He gently helped Sam unfold his body and coaxed him up the bed. Using his grace to clean them, and the bedding, Gabriel massaged Sams arms and held him close, whispering to him, until the shudders that were wracking his body stopped. He placed gentle kisses over Sams face and swept the sweaty hair from his forehead. He looked down to meet Sams dazed and questioning eyes.  
“You were perfect baby. Always perfect.” He said.  
Sam smiled contentedly and sighed as he lay against the angels chest.  
“I love you Gabe.” He confessed as he slipped into sleep.

§§§§§§

“How was the movie?” Dean asked as Sam stone into the room.  
“It was... très magnifique.” Sam replied, dropping a half empty bucket of popcorn (courtesy of Gabriel) on the table.  
“Tu parles français?” Cas asked.  
“Oh hey Cas, I didn’t know you were here.” Sam said noticing the angel sitting at the table. “And ah, no I don’t really speak French. The movie had subtitles.”  
“I see.” Castiel nodded.  
“So what brings you here?” Sam asked.  
“I needed to utilise some of the Men of Letters resources.” He answered giving Dean a sideways glance.  
“Cool. Well it’s always good to see you man. I’m going to get coffee, anyone want some?” Sam offered.  
“Sounds good brother.” Dean said.  
With a nod, Sam walked from the room. Dean watched his brother go then shook his head as he reached for the popcorn.  
“Those two think they’re being so sneaky.” He said as he discarded the torn ticket stub from the top of the bucket, then dropping a handful of the salty snack in his mouth. “Sam really should just move his Angel into the bunker. It would make things much easier for them.”  
“Kind of like you did?” Castiel asked.  
Dean gave him a popcorn filled grin.  
“Exactly like I did!” He replied before leaning across to steal a quick kiss before Sam came back.

**Author's Note:**

> C’est ouvert. Entre = it’s open. Come in.  
> Très magnifique = very beautiful.  
> Tu parles français? = you speak French?


End file.
